Geoff Robinson
''Biography'' Geoff "iNcontroL" Robinson was a professional StarCraft II and former Brood War player from the United States. He was raised in Seattle, Washington and was the eldest of three siblings. He was educated privately in an all boys high school. iNcontroL attended college and graduated with an English degreehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRAeUf05dtI. He was a contestant in WCG Ultimate Gamer (Season 1) where he finished in 9th place. In Brood War he played as Zerg, but during the StarCraft II beta, he changed his race to Protoss. In addition to being a player, iNcontroL was one of the biggest community figures in the North American StarCraft scene. He was one of the founding players for the professional StarCraft coaching website, Gosu Coaching, with his fellow Evil Geniuses teammateshttp://www.gosucoaching.com/content/about-us, was one of the regular hosts on State of the Game, and has worked as an occasional caster at various show matches and tournaments. In particular, iNcontroL was a regular caster on North American Star League Season 1, and worked as a caster and host at 2012 DreamHack Open: Stockholm. He had often been asked whether or not he would switch to being a full-time caster because of his lacklustre playing career as of yet. Geoff plainly stated that his passion was to play the game, and that if he was in StarCraft II for monetary reasons he would have switched a long time agohttps://www.twitch.tv/onemoregametv/b/316839069. While he had still been a progamer, he had expressed that the reasoning behind him not casting in more events is because of conflicting sponsors for the event. He had been approached by both GSL and MLG and has had to turn down offers for that reason.https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=lVWGGtEwLzY#t=344s In early 2018, Geoff created The Pylon Show podcast with co-host Artosis and CobraVe7nom7 who produces the show weekly. Passed away unexpectedly on Saturday, 20th July, 2019https://twitter.com/iNcontroLTV/status/1153103748308381696. Rollplay Biography Geoff had been in control of four characters (the fewest of the cast) throughout the series, including Original Rollplay, Rollplay Solum, and Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. *Vincent Longborn in the original Rollplay *Victarian Black and, later, Voytek Redhorn in Rollplay Solum. *Kharne the Destroyer in Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. 'Original Rollplay' In the original Rollplay, Geoff played Vincent Longborn - as infamous as he was ruthless and pragmatic. Vincent was a noble son of the 'Longborn Kingdom', a prince and the rightful heir to the land. He was alive for the entirety of the original series, only dying during Week 39, when he was killed and strung up as a result of a conflict with the Guard Captain Valazus. 'Solum' Victarian was a weaponsmith of Foghaven - a character of much lesser birth than his predecessor. He was one of the original members of the Solum party and became quite the skilled warrior. After his death, in a reddit comment Geoff revealed that Victarian Black was once a prince of the Longborn kingdom. He abandoned his land and took the name "Black" after the city where his famous relative Vincent died. Embedding himself in the Voraci lands his life goal was to do as much harm to Voraci as possible. That was until he stumbled across the child, whom he decided to take back to his ancient homelands, knowing that the child would be the end of the Voraci. Voytek was a commander of the Longborn army (going back to his roots). He was the nephew of General Longborn, the current head of his house. He was quite a skilled warrior, just like his predecessors. 'Solum: Age of Might' In Age of Might, Geoff played Kharne the Destroyer; a strong and ruthless half-Orc Barbarian mercenary. His favorite hobbies were collecting warrants and digging latrines. 'Other Rollplay Campaigns' Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay: Swansong, playing as Mr Sicarian & Alpharius. Geoff appeared as Janus in Rollplay: Court of Swords in Episode 9, 10, 11, & 12. Geoff appeared as Spec Person the 3rd in Rollplay: West Marches in Episode 27. Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay Dark Heresy as Jaxx Rommulous. Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay: Blades in the Dark as Carriless "The Raven" Firm. Geoff appeared in the One-Shot RollPlay: Pride of Vanderhorn as Paeter Vanderhorn. 'Other Roleplaying Campaigns' Geoff appeared as a regular in Rise of the Dragon Queen as Korbal Tallfort. Geoff made guest appearances in Misscliks shows. Tyrant in Misscliks Pirate Edition & Piane in Devotion. Geoff was the Dungeon Master in Misscliks Dungeon World: iNcontroL Edition. Geoff was a regular on The Sunfall Cycle as Armaros. Geoff appeared in the first episode of Of Dice and Men as Val Dor before his passing. Trivia * Geoff had a glorious habit of referencing films and series when pulling off a critical or a massive hit. * Known for his enthusiastic activity on the itmejp Reddit * Streamed Starcraft II on his twitch.tv channel frequently. * Was the only cast member to consistently use surnames for his characters. *Twitter: https://twitter.com/incontroltv *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/incontroltv Category:Cast